Beautiful Me
by BeautifulMeHP
Summary: "Harry's biggest dream, aside from defeating Voldemort and saving the whole of the wizarding world was to be a beautiful world famous model. Harry had always been so jealous of the majestical Draco Malfoy, a world famous superstar." Read about Harry's journey to the catwalk and the friends he makes and loses along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Harry's biggest dream, aside from defeating Voldemort and saving the whole of the wizarding world was to be a beautiful world famous model. Harry had always been so jealous of the majestical Draco Malfoy, a world famous superstar." Read about Harry's journey to the catwalk and the friends he makes and loses along the way._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Harry awoke his messy black hair looked like a big mop on his head. He looked in the mirror and sighed "i will never be a model" he said. Harry's biggest dream, aside from defeating Voldemort and saving the whole of the wizarding world was to be a beautiful world famous model. Harry had always been so jealous of the majestical Draco Malfoy, a world famous superstar. When Draco walked he looked as wonderful as a unicorn and Harry could swear he saw his white hair sparkling at supper in the great hall last night. Harry often likened himself to a green bean. He was skinny with weird lumpy parts and often felt green with jealousy because of Draco. Last week Dumbledoor had said something pretty weird and cryptic (like most of what he told harry) : "It is not how you look Harry, it is how you do not." Harry made a mental note to ask dumbledoor what the hell he actually meant.

Harry walked down the steps to the great hall like a prowling tiger. He was trying out this new animalistic style that he one day hoped to show on a catwalk. Harry saw some first years staring at him in shock and growled "I am a prowling tiger, beware of my vicious teeth and tendency to eat small children." The girls shrieked and retreated. Harry smirked, realising he must be pretty damn good and pretending to be a tiger if he had scared them that much.

"Potter" said an angelic voice from behind him. Harry swooned. He knew immediately who it was. No one else could tickle his earbuds quite like this boy could.

"Draco" he grumbled, in the most tiger-like voice he could. Harry bared his teeth and snarled. The elegant boy before looked slightly taken aback. Harry swaggered forwards, half walking, half crouching and purring all at the same time. "I am a big cat" he said "otherwise known as a tiger. Would you like to be my tigress Draco?"

Draco looked like harry had just shat on his head, then he looked as thunderous as a big storm. "what the fuck potter, you have officially lost it. what the hell are you doing?".

Harry was momentarily hurt, but then he realised what Draco must be doing. "I will not fall for your tricks Draco, you just want me to stop practising for the catwalk so you will forever be the most wonderful model out there, but i will not. I will prefect my tiger and stun the world with it."

Draco's eyes flashed like the devil had possessed him " I WILL ALWAYS BE THE MOST ALLURING CREATURE TO ROAM THIS PLANET POTTER, NO MERE TIGER CAN DETHRONE ME." With that he turned and strutted off, swaying his hips perfectly with his head held high.

Harry curled up into a little tiger ball right in the middle of the corridor. All he wanted was to do was be as handsome as Draco was but he had never managed it. Harry felt a single tear role down his pink cheek and saw it drip to the ground. He promised himself: I will become an alluring, beautiful model and I will match Draco Malfoy even if it takes pretending to be all the animals in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Harry had gone to Dumbledore after Draco's latest outburst very depressed about what had happened. Dumbledoor had looked him up and down and said "I think you have a fine figure Harry". "Fine?" questioned Harry, on the verge of tears. "just fine?" How can I live with my self if I am nothing more than satisfactory. Harry then collapsed dramatically on the floor and began to wail loudly. Dumbledore was extremely distressed and just at that moment, much to Harry's misfortune, Professor Snape entered the room.

"What on earth is going on here you unworthy scum of a boy?" Snape boomed. "Im sorry Harry, I would be more sympathetic but you see I hate you because you look like your father James and remind me every day of how I lost my one true love Lily. Ahhh beautiful Lily."

Harry could't take it anymore. He felt adrenaline racing through his body and stopped holding back. He leapt to his feet and screamed, a terrible, deafening scream.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BOTH OF YOU CAN JUST PISS OFF AND DIE! ALBUS I TRUSTED YOU! I RESPECTED YOU, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME? YOU TELL ME I AM NOTHING MORE THAN MEARLY FINE. YOU HAVE DEEPLY OFENDED ME. I THNK I WILL BE SCARED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. YOU KNOW THAT MY ONLY ONE TRUE WISH IS TO BECOME A FAMOUS SUPERMODEL. HOW AM I EVER GOING TO GET THE ALLURING AND CAPTIVATING DRACO MALFOY TO DATE ME IF I AM ONLY FINE? DRACO WILL SETTLE FOR NOTHING LESS THAN SOMEONE WHO EQUALS THE GODLIKE FORM HE POSSESSES. DRACO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL, MOST GIFTED, MOST DELICIOUS HUMAN BEING TO HAVE EVER LIVED AND YOU HAVE SHATTERED MY CONFIDENCE TO THE POINT OF INSANITY AND I FEAR I WILL HAVE TO POSTPONE MY QUEST TO WIN HIS HEART. I WISH YOU THE WORST MISFORTUNE YOU COULD POSSIBLY SUFFER IN MY OPINION. " Harry boomed, his voice had become hoarse from shooting and his face was dripping with sweat. Dumbledore was crying and had fallen to the floor in misery. Snape looked furious at having been told to piss off and die. Harrys spoke again, but this time his voice was a deadly whisper. He crouched to the floor and said into Dumbledore's ear : "I hope you get an ongoing, painful, constipation that will cripple you for at least a week."

Harry stormed out of the room and thats when he saw Draco. He was standing outside of the office with a look of fierce admiration painted across his face.

"That was so fucking hot potter." he hissed.

Harry left forward and kissed him hard and passionately. Lips and tongue clashed until they both had to pull away to breath. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw something that hadn't been there before. A romantic spark possibly. Harry knew he had to say something to fuel the flame. "You are the most beatifulist creature ever to have roamed the earth and I intend to make you my prince."

The flame went out in less than a second. "What the actual hell potter." retired Draco. Shoving harry away he ran down the stairs his cloak billowing behind him.


End file.
